User talk:Tigan Barkwater
Category:Slaughterers :) --Darth tom (talk) **If you want to make a page for it, sure. And just make a page for Keris with #REDIRECT Keris Barkwater to redirect it. And if you want to make a user subpage with your idea and then show me, that'd be preferable. :) --Darth tom (talk) *If you want. --Darth tom (talk) Sig test Will this work?--''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 09:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm, not exactly what I wanted--''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 09:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) *Straight off the bat, I have nothing against your formatting page, but it'll never be official here due to Wikia having one of their own. In addition, it's a little rude to keep layering my talk page with such messages without even a 'please'; I do have a lot of university work to keep going, and this isn't my main concern as a Wiki... As for the Rook article, I suggest your merge the Rook and Rook Barkwater articles, and I'll delete the redundant one then. --Darth tom (talk) **It's fine - we all get carried away at times. :) --Darth tom (talk) Hey! Just wanted to tell you that I have been contributing since January 11, 2009. Fawfulfan 16:07, 20 March 2009 (UTC) *Either add them manually or add them to the categories toolbar in alphabetical order. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Signature Sure, I'd love to have a signature! Is there a way to automatically have one that always appears when you use four tildes? ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? I've got a signature now! As you can see at the end of this sentence. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 11:36, 22 March 2009 (UTC) All Sky Pirates with names starting with T end up as Thunderblaster.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 08:12, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Signature Help I made myself a signature according to your instructions (Which were helpful; thanks) and I was wondering (Like User:Fawfulfan)if it were possible to have it automatically written by the computer when I write my 4 tildes. ''Jadeboy'' False information Can you confirm that Darkelm has healing properties? In the meantime, I'll see what I can correct. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 13:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Signatures Thanks for putting up the page on how to make your own signature. It was very helpful.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 17:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) *I haven't put the coding in yet, so it wouldn't work anyway. I'll give you the heads up when it's ready. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Pictures I got the pictures in two primary ways: 1. I downloaded the images from the official Edge Chronicles website, then reuploaded them here. 2. I downloaded pictures of the book covers, cut out specific characters, enlarged them, and uploaded them here. The trouble is, I seem to have exhausted both of those methods. So if you have a scanner, pictures from various books would be most appreciated. For example, the Vilnix Pompolnius page is in desperate need of images, so it would be a good Idea to get some scanned images from Stormchaser and The Winter Knights. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 13:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The Immortals In the Immortals (I haven't read it yet), do the authors say what lies below the edge?''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 18:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Scanning Pictures Well, if fitting the books under the lid is required, I'm not sure how you would go about it. But if you were able to do a scan, you could post the raw image on my User Talk page, and I would do all the picture cropping and stuff. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 15:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The two new goblin categories I'm not entirely sure we need the categories for Long-Haired Goblins and Gyle Goblins. They contain very few entries, and those pages can be grouped under the general Goblins category anyway. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 16:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Quotes It's not me who is writing all of those quotes, although some of them are pretty good. You should see if it's Fawfulfan.''Jadeboy'' Have a Chat? 11:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, I'm writing most of the quotes. But not all of them. I didn't do the Mire quote, for instance, but I did a lot of quotes for various characters. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 20:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) More on scanning pictures Okay, I have confirmed it. Scanners don't need to be closed to work. I've been using a scanner to get tons of new pictures for the Wiki. Anyway, if it's possible for you to scan some pictures from The Immortals, that would be most appreciated. I've just finished scanning tons of great pictures from the Twig trilogy, and I'm going to be moving on to the Rook trilogy pictures very soon... ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 17:22, 19 April 2009 (UTC) *That Fettle-Leggers picture is utterly awesome! I hope you can produce more pictures like that in the future... ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 23:15, 19 April 2009 (UTC) *No worries about the crooked Zelphyius Dax...I cropped it a bit, and it looks okay. I added it to his article. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 23:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki Messages No, I'm afraid I don't know how he did that. I know a lot about Wiki coding, but that's one thing I'm unfamiliar with. You might try asking him. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 12:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Well, I don't think changing the title from "Character Info" to the name of the character would make a lot of sense, because the first entry in the infobox is "Name", so it would be stating the same thing twice. Great to see you back, Tigan! ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 13:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Good idea on infoboxes Do it if you like. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 18:12, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Color I don't know...it's pretty complicated. But I don't think they should have color anyway. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 14:42, January 20, 2010 (UTC) A fan website Hello, would you like to visit my Edge Chronicles fan website? www.edgechroniclesfan.webs.com